


Beauty in different forms

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [8]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Luz and Zeus are being adorable, M/M, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: Luz decided today was the day to show his mate his blast mode for the first time, but he didn't know there was a "stranger" in his house and they had a lot of explaining on how they got into his house.
Relationships: Zeusmon/Luz
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	Beauty in different forms

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot gift for LaGraia on twitter because she drew very cute art of our babies together. I will post both links to the pictures that are giving me inspiration and a link to the pictures.

He wanted to check out his prior forms that day. Zeusmon stared at himself in the mirror taking in his ultimate form, a name ringed in his head of the name of this form, Sorcemon. He stared at himself for a while with a smile on his face, and he forgot one thing, that his husband was still in the house.  
  
"Darling? Where are you? I want to show you something"   
  
Zeus sweat dropped, crap he forgot Luz was still here! He scrambled trying to find something to cover himself, but it was too late. His husband knocked and walked in, and walked in, his angel looked absolutly gorgeous.   
  
"oh, who are you? Are you a friend of my husbands?"   
  
"Luz, it's me Zeus, this is my ultimate form."   
  
Luz blushed in embarrassment and he hid his face in his hands. Zeus took in his mate look and he blushed madly, he looked so handsome. He felt his heart beating rapidly, he looked as beautiful as the day of their weddding, his hair was braided and his wings were golden on the tips, he was speechless by the beauty of his angel. 

* * *

Luz decided today was the day to show his husband his blast mode, or as he called it, his holy mode. He wore the jewelry that Zeusmon said looked good on him and he wore Zeus's favorite outfit, even though the god told him he looked good in anything. He called to his husband as he walked down and into their bedroom, only to be greeted by a stranger, but it was his husband in his ultimate form. He stood there blushing and he heard Zeus mumble 'gorgeous'. Luz smiled and he did a few poses for his mate watching Zeus blush more and the ultimate walked over and hugged him tight.   
  
"I'm so glad to be married too someone so beautiful like you Luz. I love you so much my angel."

  
Luz smiled and he held him and Zeus tilted his head and they shared a kiss and Zeus held him close and continued kissing him. He held him by the waist and continued to share a tender kiss with his husband. When they pulled away they kept their foreheads together and they held each other.   
  
"I love you so much Zeus, never forget that."   
  
"and i to you, I love you so much my angel"   
  
They would continue to share gentle kisses but soon their kids were trying to find them and they walked out of the room holding hands and went out to the living room and cuddled on the couch and watched something on the television while their kids still napped and they ended up falling asleep and they had a blanket over them and the angel of light and the god slept through the show cuddled together enjoying the closeness and they awoke and whispered that each other were beautiful and breathtaking and shared another kiss before getting up and making dinner for their family, it was a good day to see the beauty that is their mates, and enjoy some snuggles and kisses.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> picture number one: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1318237432278601730?s=20
> 
> picture number two: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1318261387773267969?s=20


End file.
